Business and then pleasure (NSFW)
by djw109
Summary: One week after Agent 47 completed the Bangkok mission "Club 27", 47 and Diana meet up at an airport. After a quick business briefing about a "Shadow Client", both decided to meet up in a nursing room...


"Business and then pleasure" (NSFW)

"…I know that tone" says 47.

Diana makes a hint of a smile. "Someone's playing a game, 47. The question is…against whom?" Diana gets up from her seat and walks a few feet before stopping and turns around to look at 47. She's thinking that the game this "Shadow Client" is being played against…him. Diana then continues to walk away.

47 is always on alert and studied his surroundings. He clearly knew that Diana stopped to looked back at him and then continued to walk. He knew right away that Diana thought that this "Shadow Client" is playing a game against him.

A couple minutes later, Diana found and went into a breast-feeding nursing room. She pulled out her phone to send out a text. 47's phone buzzed and looked at it. It read as "unknown number" and said "Nursing room next to gate 12. Five minutes. Knock 5 times."

In the small room, Diana locked the door, took off her coat, and put it in a hanger and studied the room. It has a sink, a mirror, a chair, and a small table to the left of the chair. She then notices a poster with breast-feeding tips on the wall. She thought that the room was just about the same size as her old small single dorm from Oxford University. She looked in the mirror while taking off her gloves and went inside her purse to some apply some lipstick. "La Prairie Cellular Luxe Lip Colour - Quiet Berry" is her preference in lipsticks. Diana then retouches her hair to make sure it says in the ponytail position.

Three minutes in, all 47 were to think about was this Shadow Client. Diana's footstep stunt got the Hitman thinking why would someone play a game against the ICA and above all, him. 47 checked his phone and calculated that another minute has pass. He got up from his seat and went to search for Gate 12. Within a couple of minutes, he noticed the Gate 12 sign and a door with a nursing room sign on it. He knocked 5 times and the door was opened slowly. As Diana looked at the Hitman's blue eyes, she smiled and opened the door wide enough to let him in. She closed the door and locked it once again. 47 observed the room just as Diana did.

Diana went back to the mirror and noticed 47 and her in the reflection. It seems to her that they looked like a cute couple based on the mirror. "When does your flight leave?" says Diana. "In an hour" the Hitman answered. "Good" as Diana smiles.

Diana turns to 47 and touches his face. Both stared into each other's eyes and then Diana starts kissing him on the lips. Diana than grab his shirt and pushes him slowly to the wall as their lips are still locked in. "I miss you" as Diana goes deep into 47s tongue. With 47's hands already on her hips, he then his hands move down to her buttocks and start squeezing them. 47 grabs Diana by her head and started to bite her neck.

"Ah, yes…" as the handler gasp. The Hitman wasted no time as he went down her dress and started to finger her with his right middle and index finger. As 47 got her juices flowing, Diana pulls 47 out of the wall to shoves him into the chair. Diana lifts up the bottom part of her dress enough to let her legs climb into the Hitman's lap. She grabs his shirt once again to make their lips lock. She starts to slowly move her hips on him. She grabs into the crouch area to hint what is she's about to do next to the Hitman.

Diana gets off 47 and was going to get on her knees to the floor. "Wait…" the Hitman said. He took off his suit jacket and place it on the floor were Diana's knees would be. Although the floor looked clean, it is a public room. Who knows what's been on the floor? The Hitman wanted to make sure Diana was in comfort.

"Such a gentleman" as Diana said with a smile and proceeds to bring her knees onto the floor with his suit jacket. Diana unbuckles the Hitman's belt and brings his dress pants to his knees. She then pulls his shaft out and starts to lick it. 47 starts to breathe heavily as Diana starts to deep throat right after it was hard enough. The quiet nursing room turned into heavily breathing from the Hitman and slurping noise from the handler. When the handler was ready to fuck her agent, she then holds the tip of his shaft in her mouth for a few seconds before making a pop.

Diana lifts up the bottom part of her dress once then but this time, to take off her panties. After she throws it to her purse that was on the small table, she goes on top of 47 and with his cock on her hand, she then slides it inside her slowly. Diana moans as she starts to move her hips and starts to breathe heavily. 47 put his hands in Diana thighs to hold on to her. Diana moves her hips faster. 47 hold Diana torso closes to his as they were hugging. As she moans more heavily, 47 grab her by the neck to bite her. "Yes…just how I like it" as she continues to ride the Hitman's cock.

47 grab Diana and stands up with her on top. 47 put Diana in the chair on her back. 47 slide his dick out and bounce it up and down on her clit like he was playing drums. Diana giggles and smiles as the drumming give her pleasure. The Hitman then shoves his cock inside her. He pushes her dress up more for some room on what he was about it next. He puts her legs on his arms and grabs her arms to do a "lock mode". The Hitman started to thrust. Hard. Diana breathes heavy said nearly shouted "oh shit!" 47 covers her mouth as he thrust so there's no chance of anyone hearing what's going on in the nursing room.

47 lets Diana get off the chair and let her stand in front of him. They look at each other's eyes and kiss once again. This time, 47 push her slowly to the wall. The Hitman's look at her dress and made a sigh. He tells Diana "take the whole thing off" with a hint of aggressive tone.

Diana steps forward from the wall to take off her whole dress. She gives the dress to the Hitman and he sets it aside from her purse. Diana is nearly naked besides having her heels on. 47 grab her and pushes the woman to the wall again and starts to bite and sucks on her breast hard. "You're going to make them purple again…" The Hitman looks at her and told her to turn around and face the wall as if it was his answer to the purple statement.

47 grab her ass smoothly and then shoves his shaft into Diana. He makes her ass hits his thighs hard enough to make clapping noise. "I'm going come…" as the Hitman tells his handler. "I want it, 47. I want to taste you" as Diana stated. She gets down to her knees with her back across the wall and jerks his cock. "I'm going too…now". Diana quickly shoves his cock inside her mouth and strokes it with her right hand. She makes her green eyes look at 47 as she swallowing his load.

Diana gets up and goes to the mirror. She grabs a tissue from the shelf to wipe parts of her mouth. 47 give Diana back her dress and help her put it back on.

"I think we both needed that" as Diana sighed. The Hitman looks at his watch as he noticed it's just a half hour before he has to board his flight. "Do you need to leave now?" Diana asked. "I don't want to" as the Hitman answered. As both of them are fully dressed, 47 grab her right hand and pulled her close and give her a tight hugged. The Hitman didn't let her go. Both clearly wanted to enjoy the silence and being together even if it's just for a couple of minutes. The ICA would highly disapprove this kind of a relationship between a handler and an agent. Both of them don't care. Nor they ever will.


End file.
